Eve's brother
by MissAnimeFanxxx
Summary: Eve's brother, Jason, comes to the Glass House for Eve's help, but will he like the help her and her friend's give him? please review! thanks x
1. Unwelcome

**Eve's Brother**

All of the Glass House members were getting ready to watch a film. Claire was bringing in the popcorn dressed in her flower patterned pyjamas, Shane was bringing in the cans of coke wearing a dark brown shirt and matching shorts. They both snuggled up together on the couch with Shane's arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. He gave her a kiss on her head just as Michael came downstairs wearing a white shirt and blue shorts.

"Where's Eve?" he asked.

"Still upstairs" Shane replied.

Just as he said that Eve came downstairs wearing a black shirt with a sleeping skull on the front and black shorts with skull patterns.

"Okay then, are we all ready?" she asked cheerfully.

"We've been ready for about 10 minutes" Claire laughed.

"Alright, sorry" Eve laughed back. She snuggled up with Michael did exactly what Shane done but Eve thought Michael did it better. Michael pushed play on the remote and Claire reached for the popcorn and passed down to Michael and back.

All of sudden there were five loud, uncontrolled knocks on the door which made everybody jump. Shane, who was holding the bowl, jumped and dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor.

"Well done Shane" Michael sarcastically.

"Shut up, man" Shane replied. "Who the _hell_ is that at the door?"

"I'll get it" Eve laughed.

She opened the door to find her brother Jason on knees, coughing.


	2. Who did it?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Eve sharply, which took Jason by surprise.

Michael obivously heard this and was suddenly by Eve's side. He gently moved Eve out of the way and grabbed Jason by his collar and dragged through to the living room. When Eve got to the living room, everyone was staring at Jason still coughing on the floor, clutching his stomach. "What's wrong with you?" asked Shane, but he sounded like he couldn't care less.

That's when Eve smelt it.

"I know what wrong with him" Eve said. Everyone looked at her. Including Jason, who now looked worried. "I can smell it off you." She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him up so he stood in front of her. Everyone looked confused. Eve reached into his trouser pocket and what came back in her hand was a small bag of cannabis. "Look at his eyes" Eve said. Claire stood up and went in front of Jason at looked at his eyes. His pupils were dilated.

"Wow" Claire said. "He's taken drugs."

"Cannabis to be precise" Said Michael.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Jason asked.

"Upstairs" Shane said. Jason took off, still clutching his stomach.

"He's being sick. I can hear him" Michael said.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Claire asked Eve. Eve looked at the small bag of drugs.

"Watch" She said. They all followed her into the kitchen. She turned on the tap and emptied the drugs into the sink. "What are we gonna do guys? As much as I love to, we can't chuck him out onto the streets. Not like this" She looked kind of worried.

"Well first we need to find out who he's getting them from. Then just call the police on him." Shane said, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Ok. We'll ask him who it is but I really doubt he will tell us." They went back into the living room to find Jason sitting on the sofa. Looking awful. Eve stood in front of him and without hesitation, said "Who was it?"

Jason looked up. "what?"

"Who gave you the drugs?" She said, a little more loudly.

He looked nervous. "Just a friend." Then looked down.

"Bullshit. You don't have any friends." Shane said.

"Look it was just...someone alright?"

"No, not alright. Jason Rosser, you better tell me now who gave you those drugs or I will gladly tell Michael to suck all the blood right out of you." Everyone looked at her, wide eyed. Michael took a step forward just to make Jason nervous. They all knew he wouldn't really do that. It was just a threat.

He leat out a heavy sigh and said "It was Monica."


	3. She'll get it

"Monica?" Michael asked, shocked.

"Yes. Monica." Jason answered.

"Why the hell would she give you drugs?" Claire asked.

"Well, we've been going out for about 2 weeks now, and I said to her that I've been having alot of stress lately, so she gave me cannabis. I told her I wouldn't take it, not after last time. You remember that don't you Eve?" He said. Eve nodded slowly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Anyway, she promised me that it would make me feel better. And it did. But only for while. Then I had enough so I came here. Please help me. If I go back to her, all she'll do is get me to take more drugs." He actually sounded sorry for himself.

"Well, that's my plan out the window then. We can't tell the police on Monica. She's the mayor's daughter and her brother works at the police station. And she hasn't done anything like this before so no one will believe us." Shane said.

"She didn't do any of this when she went out with you?" Michael asked.

"No. Can you imagine what it would've done to her reputation if everyone found out her boyfriend was a crack addict?"

"Hey!" Jason yelled.

"Sorry bro, but that's what you are. No offense"

"Alot taken" Jason glared at him. Shane just raised his eyebrows saying 'and?'

"So then I'm guessing no one knows you guys are going out" Claire said.

"Right" Jason replied.

"Ok then, tomorrow we're going to find her and I'm going to give that bitch abit of my mind." Eve said.

"No! If you do that she'll know I told you and she'll dump me!" Jason said.

"_That's _what your worried about. You are one sad boy" Shane said. Michael smiled, trying not to laugh.

"I don't care if she dumps your sad little ass. In the meantime, I guess you have to sleep here." Eve said.

"Thank you so much sis." Jason said.

"Don't call me sis. We're not that close yet" Eve said. "Anyway, when I said here, I mean here." Gesturing to the couch.

"Oh. That's ok. I'll make do. Do you have a blanket?"


	4. Stress for me not you!

Eve's Brother

The next morning as everyone went into the living room, they found Jason spread across the couch.

"Talk about, make yourself at home" Shane said.

"Yeah well he's not going to be here for another night. I'm going to see Monica and get shit sorted out." Eve said. Everyone was surprised at how fierce she suddenly was.

"What?"

"Nothing" Said Claire. "It's just that you seem so violent all of a sudden."

"I wouldn't say violent, more like harsh to her own brother." Shane commented.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy or proud about the fact that my brother is a drug addict, and sleeping on our couch!"

"Ok honey, calm down. Everything is going to be fine because you've got us behind your back." Said Michael sweetly, and kissed Eve on her cheek.

"Yeah, thanks guys" Eve said and they all smiled. Then they heard a groan from the couch.

"Oh god, Kurt Cobain has woken up." Shane said. Michael rolled his eyes while Claire was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Oh, hi guys" Jason said, stretching.

"Hi?" Claire whispered to them.

"Have a nice sleep?" Michael asked as if he couldn't care less.

"Well, actually I did, thanks" Jason replied. "Now, uh can I have some cereal?"

"You what!" Eve yelled.

"Oh no." Shane said quietly.

"No, you can't have any cereal because you don't live here. You'll have to go to Common Grounds or something." Eve yelled again.

"But I don't have any money" Jason said.

"Tough!" Eve said, and went to lean on the dining table and sighed.

"I'll make some toast and jam." Claire said sweetly as she and Shane walked into the kitchen.

Michael went to Eve and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, babe" He said as he led her into the kitchen. Shane was sat down at the table while Claire was putting bread into the toaster.

"I didn't mean to shout at him like that." Eve said.

"We know." Shane said and smiled. She smiled back.

"It's just that I'm so angry at him for taking drugs. And worse than that, drugs from _Monica!_ I just don't know what to do." She said as she put her head in her hands.

"Well, like I said, we're here for you. The thing that really pisses me off is that you're acting as if you're his mum." Michael said.

"Well I am his big sister."

"Yes but he's a big boy now. He shouldn't be putting this all on your shoulders. It's his problem."

"Yeah, and we're here to take bits off your shoulders." Claire said and went over to give her best friend a hug. They hugged and Eve suddenly felt better.


	5. It wasn't me

When they all walked in to Common Grounds it wasn't that busy, but Monica was not there. They walked up to the counter to find Oliver cleaning some mugs. When he saw them he sighed and said "And what can I get you four?" he made it sound as if he was trying really hard to be polite to them.

"Where's Monica?" Shane asked.

"Don't know, don't care" Oliver replied.

"Seriously Oliver, I am so not in the mood for all this bullshit. Just tell me where that fucking slut is." Eve said with some much fierceness. A few people sitting at tables nearby turned their heads. "Sorry about her" Claire said.

Oliver glared at Eve. He to, was surprised at her sudden behaviour.

He finally said "She should be here in a minute."

"Guess we'll just have to wait" Michael said.

Eve sighed and sat down at a table while Claire ordered them all coffees.

About 10 minutes later Monica arrived into Common Grounds with Gina and Jennifer. A couple of heads turned to see her dramatic entrance. Claire made a noise of disgust, and Shane snorted. As Monica walked towards the counter she saw them. She smiled and winked at Michael and Shane who looked away. She carried on walking and ordered her coffee. She came back to their table and said "Hey hotties, why are hanging with the geek and the freak?"

"Hey!" Shane and Michael both chorused.

Eve got up, stood in front of Monica and said "We seriously need to talk."

"Do we?" Monica asked like she couldn't care less.

"About my brother" Monica stopped in the middle of the process of putting her coffee to her lips. "Oh, and the drugs your giving him." Eve smiled and got a chair from another table and put to their table for Monica. Monica hesitated but sat it in and gave a sign to her entourage who went and sat at another table. "So?" she asked but they could all see that she was nervous.

"So, why are you giving my brother drugs?" Eve asked.

"I'm just trying to help him which is more that what you've been doing." Monica snapped. Eve looked away. Monica smiled evilly. But she hadn't won yet. "You're not helping him. You're making him worse. He's all screwed up because of this." Eve said.

"Look if you're looking for someone to blame…" Monica began.

"We've already found them." Shane said.

Monica continued as if she didn't hear him, "Then you should look for the person who gave _me _the drugs."

"And who would that be?" Michael asked.

"You really wanna know?" She asked with that same evil smile. "Brandon."


	6. Your not alone

"Brandon?" Eve's heart was beating uncontrollably fast. Michael could obviously hear it and held her hand. When Eve was about 14 she had a crappy life. Her parents abused her and Jason but neither of them could do anything. Brandon was their protector but he was about as good as protecting as a tiger is good at doing handstands. He raped Eve when she was 15 years old. He was the reason for her going Goth. But then she found Michael and Shane and they have been with her ever since. She was grateful for that.

"Yes. Brandon." Monica's smile was just too much to look at.

"I think you should leave now" said Claire, glaring at her.

"Oh, shame" and she got up and joined her entourage.

"Hey, we don't have to see him do we?" Shane asked for the sake of Eve.

"No we don't" Michael said.

"Yes we do." Eve said. "I'm not going to let him ruin my brother's life again."

Everyone looked at her and eventually nodded.

They drank their coffees and went back to the Glass House.

Back at the Glass House they found Jason watching TV and his arms spread across the couch. Claire took the remote from the arm of the couch and turned off the TV.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" He asked.

"The big deal is you getting drugs off Monica and Monica getting the drugs off Brandon" Shane said.

"Brandon!" Jason shouted and jumped off the couch.

"Yes. Brandon. And your sister is going to talk to him because believe it or not she cares about you."

"But she's not going alone. Is she guys?" Claire asked.

"No she's not. We're going with her" Said Michael.

"Guys, you don't have to come with me. I can handle it. Seriously" Eve said.

"Yeah, but what if he….you know, if he….." Shane seemed lost for words.

"Rape?" Jason supplied. Everything looked at him. "I did know what happened 3 years ago. I was there."

"He was what?" Claire asked, shocked.

"Only once. Until he begged to be let out and started crying." Eve said.

"Begging? Crying?" Shane said.

"Hey! I was a 13 year old boy watching my 15 year old sister get raped! I was scared." Jason yelled back. Shane looked down, instantly feeling guilty about what he said.

"OK. So, when should we go? Tomorrow?" asked Michael.

"Yeah. Tomorrows good." Eve said.

In the evening they had their dinner. Chilli again, and ate in mostly silence. Jason fell asleep on the couch so the rest of them went off to bed preparing for the next day.


	7. Here we go

The next day Eve felt brave. She wanted to face Brandon and confront him. She may hate her brother to bits but she can't just stand there and watch him ruin his life. And she wasn't going to let Brandon do that. Not again.

"Ok guys, you ready?" Eve asked everyone. They wanted to be with her but they all thought that this was too dangerous. Brandon could probably do anything he wanted to her. Shane was also worried about Claire.

Claire was strong but if she went up to Brandon…no, he didn't want to think about it.

"Yeah, let's go." Michael said, and held her hand.

Brandon lived in a house but he managed to make it look dark and way more vampirey.

When he didn't answer the door after the first 1,000 knocks, Michael kicked down the door. They slowly walked into the living room and there Brandon jumped out of the shadows and yelled "Boo!"

They all screamed and he started laughing uncontrollably. "It's been a long time since I done that." When he finally got hold of himself he looked at them. He looked more at Eve. "Eve. Long time no see."

"Thank god." She said.

He gave a rusty laugh, and looked her up and down. "You're still hot" With that Michael stepped forward. "Oh, I see. Your boyfriend? He's nice. And is he a…" He swung his arm for a punch but Michael caught it in mid-air. "Yes. Well then, sit down. I'm guessing this is about your brother."

They hesitated but eventually sat down. The sofa was only big enough for two people and there were two armchairs opposite each other. Just like the Glass House but creepier.

Shane and Claire sat on the sofa while Michael and Eve sat on the armchairs. Brandon stayed standing and said "Look, in my defence I didn't know Monica would give the drugs to Jason"

"But if you keep giving drugs to Monica, she's going to keep giving them to Jason." Shane said.

"True. But if you do something for me, then I will stop giving drugs to Monica and ruining Jason's shitty life."

"What do you want?" Claire asked. He went to stand at the side of Eve's chair and started stroking her face. She shivered at his touch. Michael fidgeted in his chair. "Oh no, we can't have that." Brandon said and walked to the fireplace and pressed three hidden buttons. Suddenly, metal rings popped up from the arms of the sofa and one of the armchairs. They locked around their wrists and they must have been silver because Michael let out horrible yell as his wrists started to burn. "Don't worry. The silver will wear off in a minute, but if you try to move again it will burn."

Shane and Claire had one of their hands free and held each other's hand tightly.

Brandon grabbed Eve and pinned her up against the wall. "Let her go!" Michael yelled.

"If you let me Eve, I will stop giving drugs to Monica. And I won't go anywhere near Jason." Brandon said in her ear.

Eve didn't feel brave anymore. She felt weak and defenceless. She thought about it for a while before saying "Yes. I'll let you."

"Good girl"

"No, Eve! Don't touch her!" Michael shouted.

"Too late" Brandon said. Eve could hear Claire crying and she could tears going down Shane's cheeks.

Brandon stroked Eve's face again and ran his hand over chest, then her stomach until finally her girl area.


	8. im sorry

Brandon's grubby hands roamed her body. She was fully clothed but she felt naked with his every touch. Her heart was thumping against her chest, fast, and he could obviously hear it. That's probably why he was smiling. Michael was yelling and shouting, his face full of rage, but he was held down by the silver bracelets that grasped his wrists. Shane was also yelling and shouting with tears slowly gliding down his face. Claire looked so shocked at what was happening. She was crying her eyes out at what she was seeing. Eve gasped when Brandon's hand slipped into her trousers and started to rub. She started breathing heavily but mostly out of panic. Her eyes began to sting and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Stop," Eve whispered. "Please."

Brandon looked up, right into her eyes and his smile dropped when he saw her crying. She must have looked so helpless. When she looked at him she swore that she saw something human in him. Just for a second, pure concern, as if he realised he was hurting her. They looked at each other for minutes. Michael and Shane stopped yelling, and Claire was calming down. Brandon dragged his hand out of her trousers, pushed away from the wall and looked away from her. He pushed the three hidden buttons on the fireplace again, making the silver bracelets go back down in the arm rests. As soon as they were off his wrists, Michael launched at Brandon and lifted his arm for a punch but Brandon caught it in mid-air, not moving from his spot.

"Go," Brandon said. "Go, now."

They all looked at each other then at him, surprised. He growled then shouted "Now!"

They quickly walked out but not before Eve saw a picture of her in the hallway. It was photo of her and Brandon with their arms around each other's shoulders. It was before Eve found out who he was and before all the things he did to her. Eve looked back at him as he turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry," He whispered. She could just about hear him but smiled and walked out.


End file.
